Conventional push-pull and torsional slide wire cables are used for transmitting movement or forces along an irregular path. Such cables are used for a variety of applications including, but not limited to, agricultural, automotive, marine, cycle, and lawn and garden. Examples of such cables include engine choking and throttling control applications, transmission shifting applications, vehicle braking applications and various instrumentation applications.
As production emphasis continues to be on systems and components and the communications between the same, these cables continue to become increasingly useful. Cables can become kinked, misrouted and misadjusted if they are not properly installed. The routing of cables is typically compromised due to the need to have access to attach cable ends, one to another. Typically, conventional slide wire cables require a tool equipped skilled operator with knowledge of various methods of attaching and adjusting the cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,692 discloses a shaft construction for electrical components. Therein, a hairpin shaped retainer spring having leg members is received in a circumferential groove on one shaft and the leg members extend into a cooperating circumferential groove in another shaft joining the shafts.